


Doll Dizzy

by AmericanBeauty_1998



Series: Doll Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanBeauty_1998/pseuds/AmericanBeauty_1998
Summary: This is book 2 to Doll. Let me know what you think of this story!! Also the chapters are going to be a lot shorter in this one.





	1. 1

"GWEN!" Steve rushed into the cell to see her, they called her Doll, bleeding out with a knife in her hands. He sprinted to her and swooped her into his buff arms and sprinting back to his group with an unconscious girl. "Who the hell is that?" Tony asked. "My sister." Steve said shoving him aside and running back to the helicarrier

"Your sister?" He asked as Steve laid her down on the bench and Steve teared up at the sight of her body as Bruce immediately started to stitch the gashes she made on her wrists. "Her name was Gwen but these people call her Doll and if that's all she knows.." Steve trailed off. "Looks like they did a number on her. If she resorted to suicide." Bruce said and looked up at Steve. "You may want to look away." He added and Steve did.  
Bruce lifted the ruined tunic and flinched at the sight. "Oh poor girl." He said softly and looked up at Steve. "Rape, abuse, serious malnutrition, dehydration. Her condition is bad." Bruce said and at the mention of rape and abuse Steve snapped his head to look at Bruce. "You mean they-" "They did and it's been going on for a long time. See this scar here?" Bruce asked and Steve nodded. "They did a hysterectomy, took out her uterus." Bruce explained. "Why would they do that?" Steve asked crossing his arms across his chest. "They obviously meant to do this for a long time so instead of having her popping little mini-bad guys out every other year, they took care of that and took away her privilge to have babies."  
Steve ran a hand over his face and knelt down by his sister taking her bandaged hand. "I can't believe you're alive." He whispered and sniffled. "I let you down and I wasn't there when you needed me." He added. "But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. If I had just taken you with me-"  
"Steve you thought she was dead." Natasha said and Steve chuckled dryly. "I figured she was alive, I had a feeling that she was. When we saw her yesterday, that's when I knew I was right. She looked so helpless." He said and ran his thumb over her knuckles lightly. "I'm not leaving her side until she is better and she remembers me. I've already lost Bucky."


	2. 2

Blue eyes fluttered open with a gasp and her hand rose to block out the blinding light. "Oh God." She groaned and put her hand down. Squinting she looked around and sighed as she flopped back. She was still alive.   
"Doll?" An unfamiliar voice said and she jumped curling her body up. Her head whipped to the side to see a tall, blonde and blue eyed man leaning forward on his elbows that rested on his knees.   
"Steve?" She asked sitting up excitedly. "You remember me?" Steve asked confused and she nodded. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" She exclaimed reaching her arms out the best she could with the IV in her arm. He smiled walking over and hugging her tightly. "God I missed you." He said in her hair as she clutched his shoulders like a life line. "Me too." She said and he pulled away.   
Her eyes travelled to her bandaged wrists and then to his sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered and he shook her head. "I-I had to!" She cried and he moved into the bed with her, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. "We'll make them pay Gwen." He said and she smiled.   
"I haven't been called that in 70 years." She smiled. "I'll call you that everyday if you want." he said and she shook her head. "Only when I'm sad." She smiled. "Are you sad now?" He asked and she shook her head again.   
"Weren't you smaller?" She asked sleepily. "Yeah." He chuckled and her eyes widened. "Is this why you left?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded again and held her tighter. "This is why you broke your promise? You promised you'd never leave me." She said panicking again.   
"I'm sorry." He said and she shook her head sitting up. "Hydra got me because you turned yourself into Captain America! They took me because of my relation to you!" She exclaimed. "Gwen you need to lay back down." Steve said and she looked at him with wide eyes. "They did this to me to get back at you." She said finally understanding why they kept her for so long. "What did they do?" Steve asked getting up.   
"They injected me with the serum, stuck me in cryo for years, taking me out when their men needed to relieve some stress, but as the time went on the longer I was out and the more they did to me. It used to be a hit-it-and-quit-it thing. No one ever got more than one turn a day with me, hence my name Doll. I was tossed from man to man like a damn rag doll. But then Rumlow came into the picture and I was out permanently. Everyday he had me and God it hurt." She looked up at the ceiling. "That's when it the abuse got worse and I look like this. Different shades of colors littering my body. I hate him because I know him. I know what it feels like to actually have sex because of him! I know what it's like to be held gently by a man because of him!" She buried her face in her hands. "And I let him! After all the things he did to me, I let him touch me in ways that no man had ever done in 70 years!"   
Steve sighed and held her close to him. "Nobody will ever do that to you again." He said as she sobbed. "I mean it Gwen. You're safe. I swear to you, you're safe." He rocked her slightly and she closed her eyes.


	3. 3

Later on Doll had fallen back to sleep and slept soundly as Dr. Cho tended to her under Steve's careful supervision. "It's a miracle she's lived this long." She spoke turning to the older brother. "She's been injected with same serum as I was." Steve said. "She's strong and she's got amazing will-power." He added. Cho nodded and clapped her hands together. "Her stitches should be able to come out within the next week. We'll start on therapy for her, make her not so prone to bouts of anxiety and working on her trust and we'll get her into rehab help her get used to eating three meals a day everyday. I'll be back later to change her bandages." She smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." He nodded.   
Once she walked out, Doll opened one eye and looked at Steve. "Is she gone?" She whispered and he nodded with a smile. "Thank Goodness." She giggled sitting up. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting at the edge of her bed, close to her. "Alive." She smiled.   
There was a knock on the door and her face fell, looking to Steve who told the person to come in. She sat with her hands clasped together on her lap as Bruce entered the room. "Good afternoon Ms. Rogers." He said and she smiled softly. "Call me Doll." She said liking the awkward doctor right away.   
He cleared his throat and nodded. "Right. Doll. Um I was told to come introduce myself. I'm Doctor Banner, but you can call me Bruce. I was the one to stitch up your wrists after we rescued you." Bruce introduced himself. "Thank you. Really. I'm glad you did." She said extending her hand and he shook it.   
Steve smiled at the exchange and looked at his little sister lovingly. "How long do you think until I can get up and walk around?" She asked. "Let's try for tomorrow. You've had a hectic day, Miss." Bruce said and she nodded. "That sounds amazing. Thank you Bruce." She smiled and he stood. "I guess I'll send Tony in."  
Steve groaned and she looked at him. "Who's Tony?" She asked. "Just wait." Steve said as Bruce exited and a few seconds later another man emerged.   
"This is Tony." Steve said presenting his teammate to her. "Doll am I correct?" Tony asked with a smirk and she nodded. "Wow Cap and she's your sister?" He asked. "Yes." Steve nodded. "Wow I couldn't tell." Tony put his hands on his hips causing Doll to get self-conscious of her bruised face as she shyly put a hand to her cheek.   
Steve stood putting distance between her and him. "Why is that Tony?" He asked. "Uh look at her." Tony said as if stating the obvious. Steve looked unamused. "Leave her alone alright. Send in Nat." He said and Tony put up his hands.  
Soon a red headed woman walked in and nodded at Steve, who took his leave. "I'm Natasha." She said and Doll nodded back. "So you guys are the ones who saved me?" She asked and Natasha nodded.   
"Thank you." Doll whispered. "Glad to see that you're awake. We'll get you back on your feet, help you out as well." Natasha said and the woman smiled weakly. "You know Steve hasn't left your side for the past three weeks. He's been worried you wouldn't wake up."  
"But I did." Doll answered and Natasha gave her a tight lip smile. "You did." She repeated. "I'm going to warn you, when Fury comes in you have a choice. You can join us or not and you don't-"  
"You see what these guys did to me right? I can't- I won't fight them. As much I want to, I can't. Thank you for warning me but I know my answer." Doll said. Natasha nodded and left.   
She sighed closing her eyes and putting her hands over her face. The door opened and closed. "Please leave me alone." She said.   
"My name is Maria Hill." A woman's voice came and Doll peaked at her through the cracks of her fingers. "You know my name already." Doll spoke. "Everyone does. You're all Steve talked about before we found you. You're a legend, an old ghost story. Along with someone named Bucky." She explained staying at the foot of Doll's bed.  
That caused the injured woman to lower her hands from her face. "He always talked up a storm about me. Fussed about me more than he should of." She twiddled her thumbs and Hill chuckled. "Fusses about everyone more than he should." Hill agreed. "He's got a heart of gold and I don't know if that's a good thing with the way the world has changed."


	4. 4

"We're going to keep your wrist bandaged up but you are free to go." Dr. Cho said smiling to the still timid woman. "Thank you." Doll said and turned to her brother. "Come back if you have any problems." Cho called after them. "We will!" Steve called back.   
Doll shifted in her new wardrobe that consisted of jeans and a long sleeved sweater that must have belonged to Steve since it was twice her size and flats. Her long hair was washed and put up in a messy bun. Her small hand grasped the heart charm on her necklace, the one she has refused to take off or let anyone touch, despite it being used against her while she was taken by Hydra. "Hey, are you ok?" Steve asked looking down at her.  
Startled out of her daydream she nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She said taking his arm as they walked towards her room. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. "Where I got this necklace from. I can't remember." She said unclenching her hand from it to show him.  
"That old thing? Buck got you that for your birthday." Steve smiled taking it in his large hand. "Who's Bucky?" She asked looking up at him. "He was my best friend, your fiance." Steve said and Doll cocked her head to the left but looked to the right. "I can't remember his face." She said and he nodded. "You'll remember in time." Steve said approaching her door.   
"I'm still iffy about keeping you here. Why don't you come with me back to my apartment." He said and she shook her head. "I don't wanna be a burden on you Steve. You've already got enough on your plate with all of this." She put her hands out suggesting the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.  
"You're my baby sister. You'll never be a burden." He scoffed. "And when you find a girl? When you want to get married and have kids? You won't bring her home 'cuz I'll be there waiting for you to take care of me." She sighed.   
"I was frozen for seventy years when I woke up I thought everyone I knew was dead. I am willing to wait for the family life. I gotta take care of my family." He said and walked past her grabbing what little she had, which was only a small duffle bag filled with a dozen notebooks and pens and an extra outfit.   
"I was frozen as well Steve, but when I woke up. I wasn't greeted as nice." She said and walked over to him, placing a small hand on his huge bicep. "But I'm here Steve. I'm here and I'm alive." He turned around grasping the duffle bag. "We're together. Just like old days." She said quietly.   
"Is it like the old days?" He asked and she shrugged. "Let's just go." She said putting her fingers to her temple feeling a searing pain, not wanting to tell him that she didn't eat her breakfast that morning.


	5. 5

She stood behind him holding her duffle bag on her shoulder and had her head bowed. Her head was pounding from hunger and stress but she refused to tell Steve, that would only cause him to scold her and worry.  
"If you're thirsty there is soda in the fridge." Steve said and she nodded fidgeting. "D-do you have any asprin?" She asked looking up at him. "Why? What's wrong? Are you wrist hurting?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just my head." She said waving her hand.  
"Go get something with caffine while I get you a couple asprin." Steve said and kissed her forehead. She shuffled to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coca-cola as her brother set two little tablets by her. She popped them into her mouth and swallowed with her soda. "I'll be right back." He said but she grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave me." She said. "It's just for a moment I promise." He said but she wasn't having it.  
"Don't." She whispered and looked at him with doe eyes. "I don't like being alone. It makes me think of what I used to be." She added and Steve took her hand. "Come on." He smiled leading her towards where she'd be sleeping.  
He opened a door and revealed his room. "Stevie." She sighed and he turned to her. "It's fine. I promise! The bed is too soft for me anyways and I can't sleep." He said and she sat down on the matress. "I never thought I'd feel this again." She smiled bouncing lightly and laid back on it. "God it feels like lyin' on a marshmallow!" She giggled and Steve watched with a smile on his face.  
She sat up slowly and flashed her smile at him. "Thank you." She said and pulled him over to her. She stood on the bed taking him with her and began to jump. Steve laughed jumping with her and they had a blast.  
Her crystal eyes for once were filled with joy and happiness as her twinkling laughter filled the air.

***  
Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared harshly at her brother with messy hair and bleary eyes."Where were you?" She asked rubbing her eyes sleepy. "Out for a jog." He stated wiping his sweaty face. "Oh." She turned around and shuffled her way to the couch.   
"I'm leaving for a mission." He said and her head shot up to look at him. "When?" She asked. "Tonight." He said and she nodded. "Okay. Um. Okay." Steve turned towards her. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked and she nodded. "I'll be fine. Promise." She smiled fakely. " Don't worry about me, just do your thing I'll be fine." She yawned.   
"Hard not to worry." He said and kissed the top of her head. "You're sweaty and you smell gross." She grimaced at his scent. He laughed and went to the shower. When he was gone her face fell and she sighed taking her necklace between her thumb and index finger, rubbing it with her gaze staring at the wall.   
"Seriously are you ok?" Steve asked as he entered the room, looking at his sister with a raised brow. She looked up at him and nodded. "I am. You can't always babysit me Stevie. I'll be fine." She said sitting down, tucking her legs under her as she wrapped the fleece blanket around her shoulders.


	6. 6

As she put a kettle on the stove the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned around to see no one behind her and sighed running a hand over her face. "Get it together Doll." She whispered to herself and zipped up the jacket she wore to keep her scarred arms and back from view.   
Her crystal eyes wandered from the dark living room to the lit hallway back to the granite counter in her solitude of the kitchen. The house was too quiet for her liking, it was too empty.  
"There's no one here." She added trying to talk herself into going over to the light switch to turn on the light in the living room when all the lights went out.   
She whimpered and shrunk back, her back hitting something causing her to scream and jump. As she spun around and put her arms out all she felt was the refrigerator and she almost laughed at herself, if it wasn't for the clattering noise in the hallway behind her. "It's the cat." She thought as she crouched behind the counter while thinking to herself. 'We don't own a cat.'  
Heavy footsteps echoed through the apartment causing her to cover her mouth with one shaky hand as the other clasped her necklace in her hand. The intruder's heavy breathing could be heard as they approached her hiding spot.   
Quickly and quietly she crawled to the closet and shut herself in. She let her head fall back against the wall softly and bit her lip as tears rose in her eyes. A male's voice spoke in Russian, begging and pleading for her to come out.   
"Kukla?" She let out a silent sob as she balled her fist, pounding them into her thigh. "Kukla, gde ty?" He called out again. Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath. "V shkafu, soldata." She called out then winced as she heard the fast footfalls.  
The door was ripped open and she saw the thick shadow of him. The Winter Soldier. The top part of his mask was off as she could tell in the pitch black darkness. A gloved hand reached out and was placed on her pale neck, moving slowly towards her hair. A bionic whirling sounded in her ear as that hand latched into the bun on top of her head and yanked her up.   
She let out a yelp as she was forced onto her feet. "How could you leave me!?" He seethed and she let out a sob. "It wasn't my choice!" He growled shoving her against the wall. "Who's was it's then!?" He yelled. "My brother's." She said looking up to where his gorgeous eyes were. "You don't have a family." He spat and she winced. "I do, unlike you." She retored before feeling him twist the locks of her hair in his fist.   
In retaliation, she brought her hands up and grasped his hair. He hissed and let go of her hair as she released his. "Why did you leave?" He asked, breathing heavily. "The Avengers found me in my cell, half dead with slit wrists." She answered. "I'd be dead." He hung his head in silence before looking up at her with a grim expression.   
"You took my knife." He stated and she nodded slowly. "I had to." She whispered. "No. You wanted to." He said and she shook her head. "And live like that everyday?" She asked and felt him put a hand on her cheek, but she rejected the gesture. "They told me you were dead." He said and she laughed dryly. "As if you would've cared."   
"I would have. I would have." He repeated himself and she let out the sob she was holding. "I know you. If I was blind I would know you." He added and she shook her head. "Hydra will find you, they will take you, and they will wipe you." She said. "Gwen." He said and her jaw dropped.   
"I remember you."


End file.
